The Heir in Danger
by NaiveKitsune
Summary: Ichigo thought he was done after the 1000 year war. Now trying to finish life before becoming a soul reaper, Ichigo gets pulled into a heritage from his grandma he did not expect and it all began when his uncle told him to go through his mom's heirlooms. Now he's going to a new school and stuck with a new war. "Ichigo you're a wizard." Just bloody Brilliant. revamp complete.
1. prologue

**Prologue- the Hero's Story never ends**

 **Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own either Harry potter or Bleach. It all belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Naïve : hello! I know I keep creating new stories but I can't help it. I recently became addicted to Harry potter/bleach crossovers. So being who I am, I decide why don't I make my own version. So here is the beginning of the story and I will hopefully being doing this one for a while.**

" **King"- just bold means Tensa or young Quincy is talking**

" _ **Zangetsu"- just italics means Shiro/Ogichi talking**_

" **Brooding"** **\- just underline means old man Zangetsu is talking.**

(Head)- **just none bold enclosed means Ichigo talking to spirits in head**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki is the name.

Being a student and a soul reaper is the game…

You're probably wondering what this is all about, well when I find out you'll be the first to know. Because seriously I have no clue what's going on anymore.

I should probably start off from the beginning instead of with telling you that right now I'm sitting in my cousins storage shed and there's a man in a rob pointing a stick at me. He appeared from the thin air. He looks really crazy with a mad grin on his face. Heck I am so confused right now. But yeah it all started with…

 **(Recap)**

So my…uncle just told me that he had a few of my mom's heirlooms in his storage and he thinks I should come get them. Well it was more of he demanded I come soon as possible or they were going in the trash. He's such a nice man really…note the sarcasm. But what do you expect of Uryu's dad.

So anyway I decided to go and look through them after school today. The day was going pretty normal. Dad tried attacking me this morning upon waking up…Like usual. Yuzu made delicious food. Went to school, hanged with friends, and so on.

If I had to pick out one thing that was not normal about today well it would be the weirdos I kept seeing out the corner of my eye. First when walking to school I noticed a man walking by my house who was just plan bizarre. He had a fake leg, fake eye, and just looked like he got blown up in a war. Neat. Well except for the moment where he paused and we had a staring contest like he was sizing me up. Then he turns without a word…yep defiantly a jerk and creepy.

So anyway after that little run in it kept happening. I swore multiple times I looked out the classroom window I saw the same woman…but her hair color was always different. From bubblegum pink to a very nostalgic blue and so on. The weird thing is that no one seemed to notice her.

Anyway after all that shit I ended up at Uryu's, he ditched me to go sew or something after he led me to the shed. So there I was looking through my mom's old things when I came upon some weird things. Apparently from what I could see they belonged to my mom's grandma. Her name was Arisu Kurosaki or Alice in English.

So I get side track start going through her stuff. Books talking about spells and weird monsters and the like. When I come upon a weird crystal in a very nice looking box. Next to the crystal are 3 keys. One key looks to have a cat engraved into it, another a snake, and the last one has a bird of some kind. But that doesn't matter right now. What does matter is I can't take my eyes off the crystal and so I start to reach for it when suddenly there's a weird sound…

And then a man appears in front of me….

 **(End recap)**

So here I am sitting in the middle of a shed a man poking a stick in my face.

 _ **What's going on king?**_

("And now Zangetsu is talking to me again... So that's a thing again. Brilliant.")

" _ **Hey hey! King can I kill him! Please he's wide open. The sticks getting on my nerve too."**_

("Shut it Zangetsu I'm busy! And no you can't do anything! Stay quiet!")

" _ **Spoil sport…grumbling"**_

Then as the man starts to open his mouth the war veteran and bubblegum run in yell something in another language at the man in front of me while pointing their twigs at him. Seriously what's with the sticks? His eyes proceed to roll up into his head and he collapses. Yep I am totally and utterly confused…

"What the FUC….!"

 **End prologue..**

* * *

 **-So on a new note for this story…I am reediting the current stuff and reposting it to replace the current chapters. I am doing this because I found inconsistences within my writing that was making it hard to continue so in short quick revamp to make it awesome.**

 **1** **st** **change-** **I decided to have it take place after book two of Harry potter. Now some of you are probably thinking, "Hey wait there too old for the third year." You are correct since this takes place when Ichigo is in his last year of school. It will be taken care of. Basically before he goes to Hogwarts those from the Bleach universe will be finishing school at their current one and then Urahara will be his des ex makina self and get over the age issue. Hey most of them are dead anyway or made of spirit particles, so yeah science/magic stuff.**

 **2** **nd** **change-** **Because of the year change Sirius will sadly be taken out of the story…For now. Till it's his turn to shine.**

 **3rd \- ****Moody is still in this because he was a member of the order of phoenix and so can still be doing stuff for Dumbledore. Tonks is still along for the ride as his student slash friend thing. I also still need someone to bring Ichigo in that Dumbledore trusts sooo...Moody will be around for a while then fade back into the background till he is suppose to pop up again.**

 **-So for now I will quickly reedit so I can get back to mindlessly writing. See you soon. Also chapter 3 will be up as soon as I'm done editing.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: It's Dawning, A New Connection**

" **King"- just bold means Tensa or young Quincy is talking**

" _ **Zangetsu"- just italics means Shiro/Ogichi talking**_

" **Brooding"** **\- just underline means old man Zangetsu is talking.**

(Head)- **just none bold enclosed means Ichigo talking to spirits in head**

* * *

So here I am standing in the middle of a shed with a war veteran, bubblegum, and an unconscious man. The conscious ones are staring at me after my little outburst. Then the war vet just goes over to the narcoleptic guy, cause seriously he passed out after they pointed sticks at him. He then proceeds to tie the guy up.

" **Hey king who's your new friends."**

("Not right now Tensa. And they're not my friends.")

" **You might want to pay attention cause their looking at us weirdly."**

From Tensa's comment I snap out of my daze to look at them and yes indeed they were giving me funny looks. Heck even the weird haired girl is and what the hell the girl's hair just turned blue again. I pinch the bridge of my noise and exhale a big sigh.

 **Woke up with yawning, its dawning**

 **I'm still alive**

 **Turned on my radio to start up new day**

 **As goddamn D.J. chattered**

 **How to survive**

 **Amazing news got over on that air wave**

Without missing a beat I take my phone out and turn it on open. Raising my eyebrow at them as they all jump and look bewildered I answer.

"Moshi Moshi. This is Kurosaki Ichigo's phone he is currently dealing with shit. So please leave a quick explanation for why your calling before I hang the f**k up!"

Silence from the other side of the phone while I get strange looks from the three in the shed with me.

" _Shit man what did you get into this time? You only use the f word when your severely ticked off."_

Oh joy its Renji…hmm maybe I should just hang up probably isn't important.

"Hurry and tell me what you want or I'm hanging up."

" _Fine whatever. I'm at Urahara's right now with your two charges…Remember their sentences were passed down."_

I pause to think about it for a few and then freeze. Oh yeah those two were supposed to be coming back soon with the verdict of the central 46…

"F******kkk! That was today! I'll be over as soon as I can."

And without waiting for a reply I ended the call. I then looked at the group in front of me and sighed.

"I don't know if you can understand me. Heck I don't care if you can. But I have other things to deal with besides…" I pause to look around at the current state of things. "This apparent mess so; you can follow me and explain things or get the hell out of my uncle's shed. Cause I'm leaving and need to do other things then have acquired staring contests with you two."

So with that I lean down and shut the box with the crystal and carry it out with me. Don't know why I do it but I just guess I have a feeling its important and I don't want to leave it. I then go to Uryu's house to explain something came up and I would be back later to finish what I started. After telling him I plan to return to make sure these people leave and then go on my merry way.

 **(Normal POV)**

After the boy with orange hair left the three stared at each other. The man with the fake eye continued to tie up the man and then checked his arm. He then let out a string of curses like a sailor.

"Tonks we were right he's a death eater."

The girl leaned down to get a look and nodded at it. Then she paused to look towards the door the boy exited by.

"Moody?"

"What?"

"That boy acts like a Muggle…but he wasn't at all surprised by that man or us showing up."

"Your right and I think he noticed us before this moment. He stared at me quite hard this morning when he saw me."

"But right now I'm more interested in finding out why a death eater wanted an obviously Muggle."

Tonks nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah that just doesn't seem right. But the boy said we could follow him so we might as well. We might get some of our questions answered. So Tonks please take this man to a secure location and we will wait here for the boy to return."

She nodded in understanding. Tonks did as told returning a little while later. After they had been waiting for a while they heard a voice from the door.

"So I'm guessing you are coming with me?"

They turned to the boy who had returned and nodded. He scowled at him with his seemingly stuck face. Sighed and then made a hand motion to follow.

 **(Ichigo's POV)**

So here I am walking towards Urahara's shop with two weirdos following me like lost ducking, joy. But of course who am I to say people are weirdos, I'm a freakin 4-way hybrid…Hmm that didn't come out right. I thought. Then I heard cackling.

" _ **You're such an idiot King."**_

" **Shut it Hollow. He already realizes that he made a mistake in that train of thought."**

("Wow you guys are so helpful.")

" **Ichigo, you might want to find out something about them instead of ignoring them to talk to yourself.**

" _ **Suck up Tensa."**_

" **Shut it Shiro."**

("Thanks Tensa.")

As the people in my head go quiet. I turn to look at the war vet and notice him studying me. I sigh.

"So that there isn't any confusion and I don't end up as an ass of any jokes. Can you lot understand me?"

The two stare at me and then the war vet answers.

"Aye. We can understand you. So boy what is your name?"

I blink at him and then stop in my tracks. I cross my arms over my chest and then begin to glare at him. They look at me in confusion but I don't care.

"It is rude to ask someone else's name without first giving your own."

I explain my anger towards them and then their eyes widen in understanding. On another note I really shouldn't be talking about being rude after all its one of my fortes.

"Sorry Sorry boy don't get ur nickers in a twist. The names Moody and this here is Tonks."

The girl nods her head at me with now straw colored hair I might mention. Hmm weird trick. I turn and continue to walk towards our destination.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

 **-Time skip—**

We finally get to Urahara's shop. The lot behind me gives it and me curious looks but all I do is roll my eyes and walk in…

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Naïve:** **So there's the new chapter for this story. Now you are probably wondering why earlier he stated that they were speaking in a different language but now they can understand each other. Well I have them using a translation charm but it doesn't work on spells because the spells don't translate. The spells the Japanese use are in Japanese and different than the ones in the rest of the world cause I'm having the Japanese decide to have their own style of magic, like kido from the series. This is also to help with explaining why there have never been exchange students from Japan and why their magic society is cut off from most of the rest of the world. I may do a series later after the whole Harry potter arc with harry and them coming to Japan and learning the Japanese style. It could be interesting.**

 **Naïve:** **Also on another note I love the opening Tonight tonight tonight from the series so I put it in as his ringtone.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2- Meet and Greet with Creepy Know it all Candy Shop Owners**

" **King"- just bold means Tensa or young Quincy is talking**

" _ **Zangetsu"- just italics means Shiro/Ogichi talking**_

" **Brooding"** **\- just underline means old man Zangetsu is talking.**

(Crazy)- **Just none bold enclosed means Ichigo talking to spirits in head**

* * *

We enter the main part of the store. The two behind me start looking around in interest. I notice no one from the shops in the main area and so I start walking into the back. The three soon follow.

"Oi, hat and clogs, Renji…anybody here?"

I exclaim as I enter the equivalent of the stores living room. I receive no answer. I'm starting to feel acquired with two pairs of eyes on my back and no one showing up when I start to hear a stampede. The others look around confused.

"Oh no…."

I mumble out just in time for a door to the side to slam open and a force to come barreling towards me.

"ITTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSYYYYYYYGGGGGGOOOOOOO!"

Is exclaimed by a little missile as it comes head butting me in the stomach and slamming me to the ground. It hurts like hell. So now I'm lying on my back with a little girl bawling into my chest, looking up into a group of wide eyes. I let out a groan and move my hand to pat her on the head.

"Hey Nel. Can you get off? And how are you?"

Nel proceeds to get off me and sit on the floor. She's obviously in a giga. She's wearing a little one piece dress that is the same color as her hair; it was made by Uryu and looks way better than her old robes. Her mask is gone but now she's wearing a blue headband and the red birthmark is still on her nose.

"Nel is fine! Nel is just happy to see you!"

 **(Normal POV)**

So the wizards follow the kid to a candy shop apparently because he has business there to only watch as he is tackled to the ground by a girl who looks to be 6 or so.

"Nel where's Renji or anybody else for that matter? He called me here but I haven't seen him or anyone else."

Nel's head tilts to the side seeming to be lost in thought. Then her face brightens up and she shoots to her feet.

"They're in the back. Grim-kitty didn't like the judgement that was passed on him so their having to man handle him which is making him angrier."

She exclaims with a big toothy grin.

"Judgement?"

Comes the question from behind Ichigo. Ichigo mentally cusses at forgetting the lot behind him. He turns to look at them and Nel also notices their presence. Moody is looking at Ichigo with narrowed hard eyes.

"So care to enlighten us on what business ya came here for boy?"

Ichigo is lost for words, luckily or unluckily in some opinions, someone who is never lost for words makes his appearance.

"Ah. Ichigo there you are…hmmm…You brought a strange group a friends with you too I see."

They all turn to see a man with a bucket hat, a green outfit, and wooden sandals on. He is holding a cane in front while his other hand has a fan placed in front of his face. His overshadowed eyes glinting at them with curiosity. Ichigo blinks and then scowls.

"Oi! Hat and clogs! They're not my friends. It's just I needed answers from them but I got called over here by Renji to hear the results."

"Oh, I see. Then why don't we sit down and talk while the others deal with Grimmjow. Luckily Tessai had made some tea before the situation happened. I'll go get it. Why don't you all just sit down?"

So with that said the man walked to the door opposite from the one he came in and was gone. Ichigo sighed and allowed himself to be dragged by Nel to sit down at the table. The other two looked at each other and then proceeded to sit across the table from the two. There was silence until the man returned with tea. He gave everyone a cup then sat down with a flourish and a grin.

"So then introduction are always important. I am Urahara Kisuke the owner of this lovely shop. And this adorable ball of energy is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck; you can just call her Nel for short. Now then I'm guessing Ichigo has already told you his name so why don't you tell us yours."

Moody shares a look with Tonks and then nods. Locking his eyes onto Urahara he begins.

"I'm Moody this here is Tonks."

Nel being Nel attempts to go "play" with the "new nice lady". Only to be unceremoniously dragged back to her set by the back of her dress. Urahara doesn't let his eyes leave Moody's face.

"Ichigo what exactly did you need to know from these good people."

"I've seen them throughout the day and suddenly while I was going through my mom's stuff at Uryu's place they appeared after another man did and stopped him from doing whatever he was going to do to me."

Urahara raised an eyebrow at this.

"So then care to explain why you lot have been stalking my young friend."

Moody who was not giving up in the staring contest with Urahara began to glare at him.

"We need answers from him too you know and without those answers we can't really explain anything clearly."

Urahara snapped his fan open and hide his smile behind it.

"I can easily take care of part of that issue. You're not able to tell us because of what you are, correct?"

Moody and the other two stiffened at his words. This gained them curious looks from Nel and Ichigo.

"Come now its okay. I mean no harm at all."

Urahara stated with amusement in his voice. The stand still ended though when Ichigo proceeded to hit him over the head to the shock of the others.

"Hat and clogs stop beating around the bushes and doing your creepy I am mysterious and know more than you think routine."

Urahara grabbed his head with a pout.

"Ichi that was mean."

He whined before recovering.

"Ichigo they are wizards."

The three watched the boy's reaction carefully. He looked at them then at Urahara and then back to them. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well ain't this just great."

He finally dead panned out as his head hit the table starting Nel and causing her to begin to wail at him not to die.

"You really are a trouble magnet my young friend…"

* * *

 **To be continued….**

 **Reedit complete. Meaning that I just have to reedit the next chapter before publishing it and then the story will continue onward.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3- Conversations and a Visit with my Id, Super Ego, and Ego...**

" **King"- just bold means Tensa or young Quincy is talking**

" _ **Zangetsu"- just italics means Shiro/Ogichi talking**_

" **Brooding"** **\- just underline means old man Zangetsu is talking.**

(Head)- **Just none bold enclosed means Ichigo talking to spirits in head**

* * *

"So then you know what we are ay?"

Moody said with a gruff voice. Urahara began to fan himself with his fan while smiling hugely.

"Why yes I do. Wizards fall in the same category of bounts and Quincy but where quickly taken off the watch list when it was found they do not damage the balance of the worlds."

Urahara paused in his explanation and began to look thought full.

"If I remember correctly Avalon is the ones who took over that area. If I remember correctly quite a while ago one of their agents even had a run in with some wizards and then they began a strictly hands off policy with wizards."

"Wait wait. What the hell er you talking about there? It doesn't seem to make any sense to me."

Moody questioned.

"Well of course it doesn't make any sense to you because wizards think to highly of themselves and believe they are the most powerful beings on the planet."

Urahara goes on to say. Ichigo had finally lifted his head from the table at that. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Urahara who just smiled at him. Which lead him to banging his head down on the table again.

"They're not the only ones…"

Ichigo mumbled as Urahara's grin got bigger and the others looked at him questioningly. Urahara then continued to go in circles around the lot.

 **(Ichigo's POV)**

So while Urahara went on trying to get info I began to get bored. Nel had started napping on her pillow and my eyes began to wonder around. Till they fell onto the box I had taken from the shed. Thinking what the heck I started to investigate it. I opened the box and proceeded to look the keys over.

Then like last time my eyes were drawn to the strange crystal sitting in the box. It was quiet beautiful. It seemed to have colors of white and black swirling throughout it. Every so often I could see a glint of gold flicker through but beside that it seemed to be alive somehow.

I didn't realize as everything began to fade out as I stared at it in a trance. I began to reach for it.

 **(Normal POV)**

Moody was getting frustrated with Urahara. Urahara was starting to realize the man he was dealing with was very wary and that he should probably change his tactics when he realized something was off.

Ichigo had not started a ruckus like what usually happened when he was in conversations. So Urahara's eyes wonder around. They momentarily noticed a sleeping Nel before moving on to Ichigo which they froze on. His eyes grew wide. Ichigo seemed to be in some kind of trance as he stared at something inside a box. The box was really old and seemed to have some kind of crest on it but it was so worn he could barely make it out.

Moody noticing Urahara had stopped looking at him and gone quiet turned as well to see what was going on. His eyes widened. From his angle he could see what the boy was staring at and reaching for.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

Moody shouted out as a group of people came in from the same door Urahara came in from. A Red haired boy with tattoos, a black cat, a tall Asian man, a teenage girl, a red haired teen boy, and a bluish white cat.

"Urahara who are these lot?"

Questioned the redhead with tattoos. But Moody wasn't paying attention as he had gotten up from his feet and headed for Ichigo. The Asian man intercepted him and asked what he was doing. Everyone was looking at them curiously except Ichigo who was about to touch the crystal.

"I'll tell you in a second. Stop him from touching the crystal!"

Moody yelled as he pointed at Ichigo who as everyone looked at him touched the crystal. Moody swore like a sailor as a blinding light surged from the crystal…

 **(Ichgio's POV)**

As I touched the crystal a blinding light surged forth engulfing me. The next thing I knew I was standing in my inner world but it looked slightly different.

The usual skyscrapers were there. But now the sky was as night with a crescent moon in the sky. White pathways appeared through the sky with random signs pointing in directions. Trees and other plant life were randomly everywhere as well.

" _ **So king watcha gotten us into this time?"**_ Shiro asked from his position leaning up against a tree.

" **Ichigo are you okay?"** Zangetsu asked me from his new perch in a tree. Strangely he seemed very content to imitate a bird. Now that I think about it He did like standing on his pole and birds stand on them too. Hmm maybe I'm on to something here.

My train of thought was interrupted when Tensa came running up to me in a panic.

' _ **What's wrong Shrimp?"**_ Shiro asked him, gaining a quick glare from Zangetsu. Tensa just ignored them as they started bickering.

" **Ichigo, Ichigo there's something not right…"** Tensa declared to Ichigo while trying to drag him off.

"Are you talking about the paths, the sky, the plants, or the signs…?" I questioned him.

Tensa shock his head at me.

" _ **Calm down chibi-tan. This is so out of your weird character reactions to things. What happened to taking things in stride and swimming?"**_ Shiro put in stopping his bickering with Zangetsu for a minute.

" **Hollow can you not go 5 minutes without insulting someone?"** Zangetsu questioned. Shiro seemed to pause to think about it and then manically grinned.

" _ **I don't know what do you think Zany?"**_ Shiro batted his eyelashes at Zangetsu and took on imitating an innocent smile and pose.

Zangetsu was not amused and proceeded to pull his trench knife out to attack Shiro. Shiro on the other hand let out a whoop of joy and pulled his sword out to face him.

So while I was dragged by little Tensa and my other two battled things out Tensa finally answered.

" **Ichigo it's not right."**

"What isn't right Tensa?" I stated as I watched my other two selves battle it out. He looked up at me and said.

' **There's someone else inside the mindscape."**

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Naïve:** **So things begin to pick up and hopefully next chapter you start getting answers. Also I quickly got done editing everything so now things should run more smoothly now that I have a plan.**

 **Next Time:** "So I'm a wizard, Shiro's a wizard, and we are soul twins?" " _ **Hell yeah!"**_ "Shut it Shiro."


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4- We are not alone times 2, long winded explanations, and Complications for a trouble Magnet**

" **King"- just bold means Tensa or young Quincy is talking**

" _ **Zangetsu"- just italics means Shiro/Ogichi talking**_

" **Brooding"** **\- just underline means old man Zangetsu is talking.**

(Head)- **Just none bold enclosed means Ichigo talking to spirits in head**

* * *

Shiro and the old man froze in their fighting to stare at Tensa. Who continued to drag me along towards said person. All I knew was that I was really hoping it wasn't going to be a meeting like when we dealt with Muramasa. That jerk was still sulking around in my mind to this day. After we defeated him, he disappeared for a while. Only to show up again in my mind scape stating he would remain here and cause no problems.

My musing was interrupted though when I saw Muramasa sitting next to a beautiful lady drinking tea. They were in an area that looked like a fancy outdoor café. It was something I had never seen before in my mindscape. As the 4 of us approached Muramasa actually turned to look at us with a slight smile. I suddenly had a severe case of foreboding.

"It is good to see you again, Ichigo…and others. I was just having tea with this delightful lady who appeared today. It does leave me wondering what you have done to gain another inhabitant of this world." Muramasa stated to me as he got up and waved for me to take his seat next to her. I did so warily as the others come to stand by me.

Now up close I could see the woman clearly. She had hair that was spiky bangs framing her face and the rest cascaded down her back to mid back length. Surprisingly her hair was the exact shade of orange my hair was. Actually looking closely she was like a female version of me. But there were differences. She was about two inches shorter than me, had beautiful deep blue eyes, her skin was amazingly pale but not to pale; like Ulquiarra or Shiro is; it had no blemishes either, and she was wearing a simple foreign sundress.

As I inspected her along with my spirits she continued to drink her tea and smile at me; seemingly waiting for me to finish my inspection of her. After a bit she coughed slightly snapping me back out of my thoughts.

" **Who are you? If I am allowed to ask… "** Zangetsu stated as he looked at her as if he was attempted to see if she was a threat or not.

" _ **King we don't need no stupid woman her. Get rid of her!"**_ Shiro whined at me as he tugged on my shirt like a 3 year old. Gaining him glares from Muramasa and Zangetsu.

" **She seems nice…I like her."** Pipped up Tensa.

" _ **You haven't even talked to her have ya shrimp? How could ya know?"**_ Shiro snarked back at Tensa as he rolled his eyes at the younger one, which started an argument between him and Zangetsu about being nice to Tensa.

"So then can you please answer the question ma'am?" I stated attempting to be polite.

She smiled at me in a soothing way and then sighed.

"Muramasa was right you really do like jumping into things without a thought. Of course I never thought you would find the crystal before you found the records I left behind." She stated, which gained her confused looks from everyone but Muramasa.

"Well to get introductions out of the way. I am your great grandma Alice Kurosaki or in Japanese it would be Kurosaki Arisu I guess." She stated with an amused smile at us all.

" _ **Shouldn't ya be a stiff in the ground by now Granma?"**_ Shiro rudely retorted. Gaining him a hit over the head by both Muramasa and Zangetsu.

"Yes I am quiet dead thank you for the reminder, but my job in life was not complete. So I found a way around my death well sort of. But that's a story for a later date." She explained with a nostalgic look on her face.

"So what was your uncompleted job?" I asked. She turned to me with a serious look.

"Ichigo you know you are a soul reaper, a hollow, and a Quincy but you are something else as well." She started. My forehead hit the table while I cursed. Tensa patted my head, Muramasa and Shiro smirked. Alice on the other hand shakes her head at my antics and continued.

"You see Ichigo I married a Quincy whose powers canceled out my own when passed onto our children. All our marriage did was strengthen the power handed down which was the only reason I was allowed to marry the man I loved. But I could not let my own lineage end there. Right now you may not find this important till you learn more but we are an ancient bloodline with importance in it."

I lifted my head to stare at her letting her know I was listening. SO she continued.

"We are related to a school of our abilities in a foreign land. You can see just by looking at me where you and your mother got your hair. Anyway back on topic. As you have just been informed wizards and witches exist and my lineage is one such line. So I couldn't just let the magic fade. So using my clairvoyance I looked into the future of our line for someone who could awaken our abilities once more…and I found you. A perfect mix of all the bloodlines that went into you. So knowing you would just need a push like with all the rest of your powers I created the crystal you touched. It would activate for no one but you and your brother." She paused to let it sink in.

"Brother?!" I exclaimed.

She smiles at me like I was not catching the joke.

"Ichigo why do you think Shiro looks like you so much. He was originally from the hollow that was contained within your mother so he should in fact look different from you and be a different entity even more so but he is not. Instead he looks like an albino twin. You and him are separate souls but still the same one as well. Two as one but one but two. Getting my drift?"

As all she got was dumbstruck looks, she sighed and put her hand to her face.

"Why do you think no matter what he just keeps popping up no matter how you put him down? It's because he has a right through his own soul, even though it is connected to yours, to continue to exist. So in all actuality he is your brother and twin. So he also has a right to receive what I am giving you."

I look at her, then Shiro, and for good measure everybody else in the area. Then I turn back to her.

"So let me get this straight. I'm a wizard…" She nods. "Shiro's a wizard." I point at him and she nods. Shiro proceeds to bounce up and down in place. "We are soul twins?" Again she nods as I point back and forth between me and Shiro.

" _ **Hell Yeah! Ain't this just the greatest King!"**_

"Shut it Shiro." Muramasa states. "Stop acting like a child."

" **Why do I suddenly get the distinct feeling there are more problems with that statement she made then answers?"**

 **"Because Tensa that's usually what happens. Nothing is easy. We are through being a part of Ichigo made to suffer through his trouble magnet tendency. This seems to steam a lot from his past that he has no clue on."**

I stare at Zangetsu and then declare.

"That's it we need to start a family tree investigation or something! I really hate getting hit with this stuff out of the blue."

"It would be a good idea with your life but will have to probably be put aside for later." Muramasa states.

"Now you're thinking like a Ravenclaw." Alice adds making everyone look at her in confusion. She sighs. "Do your research. Anyway Ravenclaw is what we are descendants of and also the guardians of two other vaults house keys which I can explain later. Now on to more pressing things. Muramasa has been kind enough to agree to be Shiro's own zanpaktou spirit. Meaning that Shiro can now be outside your head whenever he wants." Shiro lets out a whoop of joy while everyone else groans. "But he will still be under your control Ichigo so take care of your brother."

Shiro freezes and looks at me. I smirk at him.

"Of course I will take good care of him. In raising and …punishment."

My smirk grows bigger and he somehow grows paler. He then sinks to the ground with a groan.

"So now onto the more important part. Since you touched my crystal my powers have been flowing into you and combining with your own and awakening them. Hence why your inner world is beginning to look different. It is taking on the appearance of my inner world if I was to have one and combining it with your own. So your kind of stuck with me But hey don't worry you get to have me as a knowledge back. It may seem weird for a bite as you adapt but sooner or later you will be able to connect to my memories and knowledge. Now I think I have kept you too long. So go back to the real world and deal with those wizards and so on Bubye."

"Wait just a se….."

Before I could continue a blinding light like before expelled me from my inner world.

 **(Normal POV)**

As the light from the crystal ended an explosion of smoke appeared in the general area of Ichigo. Then as everyone coughed and the smoke cleared everyone was greeted with seeing an albino version of Ichigo sitting on top of Ichigo. The two looked at each other. One groaned and the other smirked.

 _"Yes freedom!"_ cackled the albino.

"God damn it all to hell!" exclaimed Ichigo.

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Naïve:** **So we get a huge explanation of things which I cut some of it short to get it later and so Ichigo has to look for answers himself. Cackles evilly.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ch.5- Antics of new relatives, Mauling cats, and Verdicts Passed down**

" **King"- just bold means Tensa or young Quincy is talking**

" _ **Zangetsu"- just italics means Shiro/Ogichi talking**_

" **Brooding"** **\- just underline means old man Zangetsu is talking.**

(Head)- **Just none bold enclosed means Ichigo/Alice talking in head**

* * *

 **(Normal POV)**

As everyone seemed dumbstruck by the current happenings a low growl rang through the silent room. Before anyone could say anything a cat larger than a normal one launched itself at Shiro. Proceeding to then latch onto his face and attempt to claw it off.

Shiro proceeded to get off Ichigo and run around the room screaming.

" _Get this darn thing off me why dontcha! It hurts god damned stupid. Ouch. Mangy. Yelp. Feline. Get yur claws out of me…OUCH...Face! Stop clawing my face!ouch yelp IT HURTS! ITS HEALING BU OUCH IT HURTS LIKE A B***H!"_ He screamed and yelled at the top of his Lungs.

"SHIRO STOP YELLING! YOULL MAKE THE NEIGHBORS CALL THE COPS!" Ichigo yelled at Shiro.

" _WHY am I the ONE getting yelled at!? Call yur damn flea invest OUCH THAT HURTS cat off a me!"_ He shouted back. Ichigo having about enough of this stood up and reached for the booth of them. Only to have them get flung across the room and crash through the window, without anyone touching them.

Moody started speaking in hushed voices with Tonks as his one eye always stayed on Ichigo. Everyone else ran to see what had happened between the white clone of Ichigo and the cat.

They went to the window to see the cat still attempting to maul his face off.

"Grimm-Kitty stop attacking white Itsygo!" Nel shouted as she bounded out the window and pulled the cat off of Shiro.

"Wait that's Grimmjow!" Ichigo exclaimed as Nel hopped back through the window with the cat and Tessai helped Shiro back in.

Now that the cat was not constantly in action Ichigo could get a good look at it. It was a blueish black cat with white tuffs on its ears as well as a white splash along his right jaw like Grimmjow's mask. The cat looked up at him as he said that cocking its head to the side it pounced on him forcing him to sit and let the beast into his lap. Where it sat innocently purring as he petted it and Shiro glared murderously at it.

 **(Ichigo POV)**

" _King be nice and hand the beast over so I can ring its stupid neck!"_ Shiro yelled angrily. As he thrust his hands out like a 3 year old eagerly awaiting a present.

"No." Was the one thing I stated as he deflated and…is that a pout? Yes indeed my inner hollow and Zanpaktou spirit is now in the corner sulking and pouting. What I wouldn't give for a camera right now.

So while I was looking at Shiro in amusement my other spirits echoed in my head.

" **I agree."** Tensa chimed in eagerly.

" **Tensa don't encourage either of their kiddish behavior."** Old man Zangetsu stated.

" _I'm not kiddish."_ Shiro mumbled from his corner which earned him some weird looks from the others in the room. It seems he could still hear the others but not my thoughts, lucky me.

As everyone attempted to get the room back in order the two wizards walked up to me. I turned to them and waited what they would say.

"Um Since we aren't getting anywhere currently we have decided to ask you for a number we can reach ya. As well as leave a number for you to reach us. We plan ta go back to our home and return with our leaders of sorts. Especially upon the enlightenment we just received." Moody stated as he eyed the broken window with one eye. Strange it seemed as though I just missed something important that just happened. I'll think on it later.

So Urahara exchanged numbers and the two said they would be back in a couple of weeks. So saying that they then left. Urahara repaired his window and everyone sat down around the table except Shiro who continued to sulk in the corner.

Urahara snapped open his fan and proceeded to eye me curiously.

"So then Ichigo care to explain that thing in the corner."

I nodded at him and proceeded to tell them all that had happened in my inner world.

"So in conclusion I guess we can say: my inner hollow and zanpaktou spirit…let's call him Shiro that's what I have been calling him. Is now my brother in body and suppose ably able to go back and forth from inside my mind thanks to Muramasa and my grandma who is more like my great great grandma. And said person is Kurosaki Arisu has somehow cheated death and now is living in my head awakening my wizard powers through hers. Which she says she knew about me before I was born through the use of fortune telling." I make a gaging motion. "She also has given me research so as to unlock her knowledge for me and that I need to learn how to control my new powers."

Urahara looked like he was about to jump out of his seat and hug me. Everyone else was processing this info from the looks on their faces.

"You can never be normal huh berry." Renji finally said.

"Do you know what this means!" Urahara stated as he constantly fanned his fan excitedly. "I can finally get more data on wizards. Yeah we as soul reapers know about them but because they were seen as none threat worth towards the balance they were handed over to Avalon to deal with and so strictly off limits for research and study. But now that my own student is one that means I can get involved." He paused in breath to look at me with shiny creepy look in his eye. "Have I ever told you that you're my favorite and best student?"

"Hat and clogs I'm your only student." I drawled out.

"No no. now you see Ichigo, Shiro over there is also a part of you so that means I basically trained him too. So he would be my student as well." Urahara stated with a grin.

"Yes but if we are going off that statement it means that Shiro would still fall under the classification of me and so would still be your favorite and best student." I countered his statement. Only to notice everyone's shocked faces. An arm slung over my shoulders. Looking over said shoulders I saw Shiro sitting there grinning manically at me.

" _King when did ya start usin that noodle of yas?"_ he made a mock sniffling sound and whipped away a fake tear. " _My partner is a growing up so fast."_

I swatted his hand away.

(Hey you have the intelligence you're just starting to use it.) Came a voice from seemingly nowhere.

No one else seemed to notice it but Shiro and I both jumped slightly from surprise. Urahara looked at us in interest.

"Is something wrong you too?" he questioned.

"Oh nothing beside my life going to hell once again." I drawled out as I looked at Shiro with a question in mind.

" _King wasn't me or Tensa or Zany_ _ **-Shiro-**_ _or that ba***d Murmasa."_ Shiro replied to my unanswered question.

"What the hell are you two going on about?" Renji stated.

(Me!)

"God damn it! I have enough people talking in my head! So either identify yourself or stop talking!" I shouted out to thin air as Shiro nodded his agreement and everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Or well crazier than usual.

(Silly it me! Your great great grandma Alice…that's a mouth full just calls me gran Alice. KK?)

"Okay so thanks for explaining that for one. Two why are you talking like that? And three I thought you were going to disappear or something." I stated out loud not caring if I looked crazy. Later I could blame Shiro for this. After all if I have a brother now I am so totally using him as a scape goat.

(Oh silly little Ichi.)Shiro smirked and l flinched. (I can't pass on till three goals are met. The first one of you touching the crystal and awakening your wizard powers has happened. Two you have to become knowledgeable enough to receive my memories and knowledge without your braining imploding or warping too much. And three you have to not need me anymore on a subconscious level. And from what I see you have a horrible reliance complex issue steaming from not being alone so I don't think I am going anywhere anytime soon.)

"I don't have reliance issues!" I accidently shouted out loud.

Shiro proceeded to laugh and roll on the floor uncontrollably. While I went beat read from embarrassment or anger I don't know which. Renji and most of the room started laughing; even kisuke was snickering behind his fan. I snapped my head around to him, grabbed the front of his clothes and pulled him close to my face so that he would know I was dead serious.

"I don't know how you can do it just get rid of her." I exclaimed.

(Oh my so your actually in the closet.)

I froze going deep red and Shiro started choking on his own spit. Well that's one problem settled soon only one of us is going to have to deal with her.

"Stop going through my head and I am not…" I pause to look around the room and then finish in my head. (In the closet, homo, or gay get that through your head Granma. I just have no interest in a relationship.)

Shiro snorted. Damn he recovered.

(Honey honey honey. I am looking through your memories so I can know you better. And it is so obvious that you're so in the closet you're buried.)

"Kisuke." I state as I let him go. Shocking everyone by using his name. "Please under whatever deity can help make her go away."

Urahara looks at me and then pats my shoulder. I look at him and actually see pity and no fan in sight. This is bad.

"I'm sorry my young student I can't you're stuck with her. At least for now."

Shiro walks over to pat me on the shoulder only to get mauled by Grimmjow. I slump to the ground and everyone waits polite for me to leave my gloom… because under no circumstances am I pouting.

 **(Normal POV)**

After everything got under control again and Ichigo stopped pou…I mean sulk…being depressed yeah let's go with that. Everyone sat down around the table to hear the results of the verdict on Nel and Grimmjow.

"Well in all cases Because of Grimmjow and Nel helping with the whole Juhbach incident their and Harribel's sentences were light." Grimmjow hissed at Renji's explanation. Renji just smirked.

"Harribel is confined to Hueco Muendo as the leader of the hollows and is to send reports of their actions to the soul society every month. She is to attempt to organize and regulate the hollows and stop as many as she can from entering the human world. But as we know they are hollows and hard to regulate so of course we soul reapers will be helping with the rogues." He paused to let that seep in.

"Now onto Nel. Because she aided in both the winter and blood war. She ended up with the most lenient verdict. She is to stay under Ichigo Kurosaki, who will be her probation officer of sorts. She is allowed to aid and fight alongside him. She is allowed to keep the bracelet that Kisuke Urahara made that allows her to switch back and forth between a child and adult forms at will. When Ichigo no longer stay in the human world she will accompany him in the afterlife or go to Hueco Muendo to aid Harribel in her work." Once again pausing to let it sink in.

"Now Grimmjow as one who did quite a lot of damage during the Winter war even though he aided in the end and in the blood war has the harshest punishment." Grimmjow hisses again his ears going down and he then moved to plant himself in Ichigo's lap. Causing Ichigo to raise an eyebrow at his actions.

Renji continues. "Grimmjow will be put in a special gigai made by Urahara. The gigai will have three forms: the normal cat form, panther, and finally an adult human form. In the human form he can use his powers. He can freely move between the first two but without the permission of Ichigo Kurosaki, who is yet again to work as a probation officer, he cannot take on a human form. But if Grimmjow chooses he can speak to others as if he was human."

"Ichigo Kurosaki is to wear two kido band bracelets. One green for Nel and the other blue for Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is to wear a corresponding blue collar to the bracelet. Nel also wears a similar collar to the bracelet. Both collars connect to the same bracelet color. Through them Ichigo can keep track of the two and give commands for them to obey, example is promise for Grimmjow to take on human form. So as stated Ichigo Kurosaki will be the twos probation officer, watch over them, and be their control mechanism if they run wild. If such actions must be taken Ichigo is to give out their punishment and depending upon the severity he and they may face lawful actions upon themselves befitting the crime. On this a note has been added that Ichigo Kurosaki is not to spend more than a week away from them except in the case of Nel aiding Harribel." Renji continued to drown on his eyes always on Ichigo.

"Now as the chosen overseer of these two all we need as the Gotei 13 reprehensive for the passing on of this verdict passed by the Central 46 is Ichigo Kurosaki's signature as himself and the possible reinstated Heir to the Shiba clan." Renji shock his head at Ichigo's raised eyebrow and slide the documents over to him. "Just write your name as Shiba-Kurosaki Ichigo upon the papers if you agree and use the family stamp. Which Kukaku has been kind enough to give me to pass on to you along with a letter on the subject and that you need to meet later."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and mumbled a "great" as he took the documents read over all that Renji stated and then signed the papers. Urahara then brought out the collars and bracelets attaching them to each person.

"Now that the pain in the ass stuff is over with I will be heading back. I will report about Ichigo's new situation and the issues with the wizards. Ichigo take good care of them." He saluted them and when back through the senkaimon.

"For now Ichigo I think you should take Shiro and the other two home and get some rest before we start anything on wizards, research, or letters from pushy relatives." Urahara stated. Ichigo just nodded his head and hurried his new charges out of the candy shop.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Naïve:** **Woot! That was a very long chapter for this story. The longest so far. Hopefully they'll get longer and better. So now we got an explanation on what has been done for the last Espadas. So now we are slowly creating the story line for this series of stories I am planning. It has come to my attention that this is going slowly. So this story may just be a build up towards them going to Hogwarts and I will most defiantly be making a sequel of when the go to Hogwarts for the rest of the story. But in my opinion I need to lay the ground work for my story to be believable so this one is going to be that. Dealing with why he has to go. Who gets chosen to go with and what the goals of going to Hogwarts will be. So please review state your opinions, questions; I will answer cause I love questions; what you think will happen or what you want to happen. Jane. Till later.**

 **Next time: "** Toshiro is a what?" "So that's what a Ravenclaw is..." "I Believe that you and I can greatly benefit from aiding one another." "Thank god we only have one ancient conniving old man to deal with. Think what would have happened if Yamamoto-ji-san had meet him."


	7. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6- Flashbacks, Settling in to new homes and Missions**

" **King"- just bold means Tensa or young Quincy is talking**

" _ **Zangetsu"- just italics means Shiro/Ogichi talking**_

" **Brooding"** **\- just underline means old man Zangetsu is talking.**

 **(Muramasa)- Just enclosed bold is Muramasa talking**

(Head)- **Just none bold enclosed means Ichigo/Alice talking in head**

* * *

 **(Ichigo POV)**

What could I say about my life currently? Well I guess I would have to start with annoying and long. But before we get to why I have decided this while sitting at my desk why don't we go back and I tell you what has transpired since you last saw me.

 _(Flashback)_

So after I left Urahara's house with my new charges we headed home. Shiro kept running off to look at every little thing till I gave him Nel to hold. Grimmjow apparently decided he liked curling up on my shoulders and refused to budge. When we got home I was about to open the door when I noticed what time it was on my watch…I decided to have Shiro open the door. Who then proceeded to open the door and get kicked in the face from my dad.

"Huh! You're not my darling son Ichigo!" He intelligently declared. Only to get a kick in return from Shiro.

"Ima going to kill it! Kay king?" Shiro stated as he continued to follow the kick with a punch, kick, upper cut, and then a round house sending him far deep into the Kurosaki abode.

(Man letting Shiro go first was the best idea.) I smugly thought as I followed Shiro in with Grimmjow and Nel.

" **This is hilarious. But is it a good idea to have Shiro murder your dad while looking like you?"** Tensa inquired from within.

 **"….Tensa I think we need to have a talk about things that are appropriate because it seems that Shiro is influencing you too much. And that is not a good thing."** Zangetsu declared with a determined note.

" **Huh? Why I don't act like Shiro!"** Tensa said only getting a sad shake of Zangetsu's head.

" _Shut it Zany! I am an awesome influence! Ya just jealous that Tensa is taking more after me!"_ Shiro shouted back as he paused in pummeling my dad.

" **Wait a sec." ** Zangetsu said as he disappeared. The next second Shiro collapsed to the ground with an exploding sound in my head.

" **Ohhhh! TAMAYA!"**

("What just happened?") I asked.

" **Fireworks."**

 **("Zangetsu got angry and set them off in Shiro's mindscape. It's the same as yours because he is still a part of you but when he's separated like this an area of the space breaks off only becomes Shiro's mind space and holds his sleeping form within the inner world. Zangetsu asked me about it and I confirmed where it was. So he went there and set a firework off right next to Shiro's body.")** Muramasa explained to me.

("Um thank you…for the explanation.") I decided to go with.

 **("No problem. I'm a part of you now and using your inner world so I should comply and aid, right?)**

("I guess you're right. But thanks again anyway because Shiro's probably not going to show you much gratitude even though he's being helped by you the most.")

 **("Noted.")**

So while I was talking with the others Shiro came crawling over to me. He was crying about his head.

"Shiro that's what is called a headache…you know that thing you constantly gave me." I explained to him. Only to have him try to cling to me and Grimmjow to start mauling his face again.

"Ichi-ni what going on?" Karin stated as she walked over our fallen father. I looked at her. She looked at the white clone of me being mauled by a blueish cat with amusement.

"Oni-chan what's going on?" Yuzu had come running as well. She took everything in with a confused look I sighed.

"Why don't we go into the living room and I tell you." I declared as I grabbed Grim and Nel. Then called for Shiro to follow.

Once everyone was situated I began the Kurosaki story time which by this time in my life was a norm. Yuzu's eyes were shining with unshed tears for some reason and excitement. Karin had rolled her eyes half a dozen times. And dad well he actually looked serious as he looked Shiro and the others over.

Then there was a silence that encroached on us as soon as I finished. Shiro fidgeted gaining everyone's attention. Yuzu was the first to act. She got up and shocked us all by glomping him.

"I got TWO big brothers for the price of one! Hey HEY! Shiro-ni what do you want to eat for dinner!? I'll make you your favorite!" she continued to ramble on and on to Shiro who was at this point severely shell shocked. Karin had to come over and drag her off.

"So you going to answer her? What do you want for dinner?" She asked.

"But Yuzu-chan you were going to make daddy's favorite curry tonight!" The idiot father jumped up and stated. Gaining him dirty looks from everyone. Grimmjow brandished his claws and surprisingly dad quieted down. There was apparently a new dominate male in the house and it was not our dad.

Shiro stared at her and then turned to look at me with a lost look. Oh oh, he's a hollow so he would not have had food before. Well actual human food.

"Yuzu why don't we go with dads curry tonight." They stared at me and dad tried to glomp me. Only to get a swift kick to the face. "Hear me out Shiro hasn't eaten human food before." Shiro looked sheepish and Yuzu looked shocked. "So we should let him try all our favorites and then a few others then we can have his favorite for a night."

Yuzu nodded in agreement before hugging Shiro and me. Then patted Nel and petted Grimmjow. She then left to cook food.

"I agree with Yuzu! I have gained a beautiful daughter and son at the same time! I will immediately go and fill the papers out with Urahara's help tomorrow to bring my "Long" lost son and adopted daughter into the family. Then we can go through the papers for Grims. Let's call him Grim okay. That means that he can go by his actual name in human form when not a cat without questions." My dad exploded enthusiastically as he actually got a hug off all of us.

The day preceded the rest of the way. Crazy but normal for me.

 _(End Flashback)_

Yeah that was how my new family members joined the house. Since then it has been about a week since they came. Shiro actually calmed down after he got his own body. He still needs watched like a little kid just have to watch out for his "bipolar Ima kill them all" mood swings. Nel has been successfully integrated as my new hyper active sister. She fit in great with my dad and both Karin and Yuzu delighted to be older siblings began to spoil her rotten like her bandit brothers did before they passed. And Grim well he did not like the trips to the vets and the vet said never to bring him back. Urahara has become his unwilling vet. Grim stalks around the house like the king he claims to be which with being a cat in a way he is. He mostly follows me around or rides on my shoulders. We have had our crazy moments but hey we got through them.

But no those things and the things that came after lead me to believe that my life is annoying. The reason being after I went through that for two days I once again got a call from my dear Uncle Ryuken. Who proceeded to show up at our house with both moms and grandma's stuff and dump it all in the living room. So with the "Help" of the family I have been going through it all. Dad decided since I was "Chosen" by dear gran Alice that I get all of her stuff crammed into my room. That was annoyance one. The second one was after we went through moms stuff Alice started b**ching at me to get my butt in gear and start researching her books. I am so glad I learned English and was good at it.

So for the past 5 days beside school I have been holed up in my room with annoyance 1, 2, and 3, aka my new family members trying to help me.

" **So that's what a Ravenclaw is…"** Zangetsu declared. I look at my currently manifested Quincy powers. Yes he's manifested what you didn't think I would use Muramasa's powers for evi…good use. Come now. Since Zangetsu, Tensa, Muramasa, and Shiro are all me that means what they read is now in my head too. So I have been using them to get the info from all my gran Alice's books.

I quickly go over what Zangetsu has learned. Oh so that's what Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuffs are. I am kind of curious which I fit into.

" **Hufflepuff."** Tensa says.

" **Gryffindor."** That's Zangetsu's two sense worth.

 **("Ravenclaw.")** Chimes in Muramasa.

" _F**k ya all. Were so totally Slytherin case I want anarchy in the house B***Hs!"_ And of course there is Shiro's unneeded opinion…

"Doesn't matter it's not like we're going to be sorted or anything after all I am too old." Ichigo stated.

 **(Normal POV- Hogwarts)**

"So then you are sure about this boy." Said the ancient but hip old man if he had a say in what he was.

"Yes quiet he touched a crystal and then not only did his twin appear but he used accidently magic on his brother to throw him and the cat mauling him out the window." Moody said.

He gained a raised eyebrow from the others in the room, a prim and proper elderly woman and a greasy haired man with a hooked nose. The old man turned his twinkling eyes upon the woman.

"Well then Minerva I do believe a road trip is in order. Don't forget to pack your best." He stated as he quickly rushed from the room leaving a shocked group of people to hear a certain hat sneeze.

 **(Ichigo's POV- Soul Society)**

"So then let's begin this session of the captains' meeting." Shunsui Kyoraku the current captain commander declared. All those present turned to look at him.

"Now many of you are probably wondering why I called this meeting. Well as many of you also suspect it's about…the substitute soul reaper Kurosaki Ichigo." Shunsui continued on to say.

To some of the shocked captains' Rose passes Shinji some money.

"What my Ichi is very good money maker for me." Shinji said with his signature big grin only to get kicked in the head by said berry boy himself.

"God damn it Shinji how dare you try to make money off me." Ichigo shouts at him.

Everyone blinks then turns once more back to Shunsui, who is grinning.

"Now all of you have probably noticed Kurosaki is here so you can relax he's not in trouble." Ichigo snorts at Shunsui's explanation. "He has been brought in along with Urahara and one of the reasons for this meeting."

"What did the little kitty already cause trouble." Kenpachi laughed and gained a growl from said Grim-kitty on sitting on Ichigo's shoulders.

Ichigo proceeded to walk towards the door and stand by a little Nel. Then the door opened shocking many of them. Urahara walked in with an albino clone of Ichigo wearing street clothes. The clothes were very gothic and punk making his skin stand out even more. Said albino saw Ichigo and went running up to glomp him.

" _King how could ya leave me with that thing! He was so mean ta me! IT was terrible! You're the only one who's any bit nice to me."_ The albino whined to Ichigo.

Who proceeded to glare at an innocent looking Urahara hiding a grin behind his fan and patting the albino.

"Shiro come on it can't have been that bad. I told you to scream rape if he touched you right." Ichigo said.

The now declared Shiro nodded. _"I did and the police tried to drag him away. It worked wonders to get him off me."_

Everyone in the room looked on in shock as the two seemed lost in their own little world. Then the killing intent started up. Boths heads snapped around to fall on a Kenpachi, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Two Strawberries for the price of one. Hell yeah! Either it's my birthday or Christmas I don't care." Kenpachi shouted as he unsheathed his sword.

"Enough!" Shunsui declared as he actually glared down at Kenpachi.

Kenpachi reluctantly put down his sword. Toshiru walked over and looked at the both of them.

"So this guy is the reason this meeting has been called?" Toshiru asked as he cocked his head to the side in curiosity. He proceeded to get glomped by Shiro.

" _King, King! Look it's a mini-me other Shiro! Can I keep him, pet, hug him, cuddle him, and call him George!"_ Shiro cackled as he snuggled into Toshiru's spikey but soft hair.

Rangiku fan girl squealed from across the room. The air around them started to drop drastically. Ichigo proceeded to yank Toshiru out of Shiro's arms.

"Shiro cut it out and let the meeting continue. I don't want to deal with you as an icicle and would like to get home before the nuisances show up." Ichigo scolded a now pouting Shiro.

He then turned to the rest of the people assembled.

"This is Ogichi Shirosaki. He is my hollow zanpktou, also my soul twin, and now my twin in body apparently. This was done by Muramasa and my great great grandma Alice who now lives in my head." Ichigo then went on to explain what happened a week and 2 days ago with the wizards. Everyone listened in rapped attention.

"Thank you for explaining what's going on Ichigo. Now Urahara after doing tests on Ichigo and the crystal that lead to his awakening of wizardly powers has come to the conclusion that he can use the crystal to find wizards from the soul reapers of soul society and using Ichigo's spirit energy that's flowing out he can re awaken their wizards powers." Shunsui explained to those present. "So with the permission of Central 46 a survey of wizards among the soul reapers was done. Certain ones that were secretly investigated who were found to have the possibility will now be influenced by Ichigo, the crystal and Urahara's chemical injection." Many in the room flinched and Mayuri just drooled. "Then upon their powers awakening they will learn alongside Ichigo and bring the knowledge of wizards back to us to use."

"Wait! What is this about learning?" Ichigo yelled as he glared at Urahara, who hide behind his fan.

"We have already discussed it with the wizards. Those so called nuisances you mentioned earlier, already stopped by Urahara's. Urahara asked about it and they agreed. Apparently they have a group of transfers already planned and getting a few more to their school of Hogwarts won't be a problem." Nanao explained for her captain.

"But I am too old!" Ichigo attempted to convince them.

"That is hardly a problem Ichigo. After all I made that bracelet for Nel so I can easily make ones to make you younger. This also may be a way to stop your body from dyeing at least for a little while." Urahara stated looking at Ichigo with a stern look. Ichigo caved in the end.

"Now then with that settled I will now declare those who will become wizards: Captain Hitsugaya Toshiru of the 10th squad, Rukia Kuchiki the stand in captain of the 13th squad, Shuhei Hisagi co-lieutenant of the 9th squad, Hanataro Yamada of 4th squad, Yachiru Kusajishi the Lieutenant of 11th squad in conjunction with Kenpachi Zaraki the captain of 11th squad pending, Jinta Hanakari of Urahara shop, Ururu Tsumugiya of Urahara's Shop, Yasutora Sado or Chad of the Fullbringers, Yukio Hans Vorarlberna of the Fullbringers, Riruka Dokugamine of the Fullbringers, Orihime Inoue of the Shiba clan, Yuzu Kurosaki of the Shiba clan, Mizuiro Tsumugiya of the Shiba clan, Uryu Ishida leader of Quincies and affiliation of Shiba clan, Nelliel Tu ODelschwanck of the Arrancar." Shunsui declared after receiving a list from Nanao. "Also to aid in this endeavor Kisuke Urahara and Shinji Hirako will be going with Kenpachi as back up and teachers for a special group of classes."

Toshiru and other soul reapers had shocked looks on their faces. Nel let out a squeal and started jumping around with Yachiru. Ichigo looked shell shocked and Shiro looked down right pissed.

" _Hey don't go ignoring me ya old freaks! Where ever the king goes I am a going!"_ He shouted out angry while pointing his finger rudely at Shunsui, who smiled. Taking the paper back from Nanao he wrote something on it.

"AND in conjunction with Ichigo Kurosaki of the Shiba clan his brother Ogichi Shirosaki shall be going as well!" Shunsui then declared with a smile.

" _Hells to the yeah!"_ Shiro stated as he glomped Ichigo.

 **(Time skip)**

After they had gone through the process of getting everyone's agreement and then awakening their powers something strange happened. One of the keys that Gran Alice had Ichigo caring around glowed when Toshiru gained his powers. It was the key of the lion of Gryffindor.

The last time this happened Gran Alice got excited and said the key was reacting to the true heir to Slytherin and that was Shiro. So Shiro now proudly wore it around his neck on a silver chain.

Ichigo pulled Toshiru aside and told him of the Heritage spell that must be cast once they went to a place called Gringotts Wizarding bank. Toshiro nodded and wore the Gryffindor key around his neck. Similarly Shiro had Slytherin and Ichigo had Ravenclaw hanging from their necks as necklaces. This was going to be interesting now that two other heirs had been found.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Naïve:** So there we go the chapters really are getting longer and things are starting to come to a head. Soon we will see the events unfold for our connecting heroes. On another note I must thank **ShiroHollow96** for an in-depth and long discussion on this story. This person has been a great help in flushing out this story and I hope they continue to do so…Also I am always open for conversations on stories you would like to see me write or even just to talk to me about this story or my others. So give me impute and look forward to what Shirohollow96 and I have cooked up for part of this story.

 **Next time:** You get to see a glimpse of the other transfers from another school. It's not a real wizarding school but luck. I would love for you to tell me some of the transfers you think they are.


	8. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7- Clan Plans and Still Alive But Not the Same**

" **King"- just bold means Tensa or young Quincy is talking**

" _ **Zangetsu"- just italics means Shiro/Ogichi talking**_

" **Brooding"** **\- just underline means old man Zangetsu is talking.**

 **(Muramasa)- Just enclosed bold is Muramasa talking**

(Head)- **Just none bold enclosed means Ichigo/Alice talking in head**

* * *

Now turning to the other side of this story…

The children of this particular school were milling about the dormitory in their free time. They suddenly heard the running of feet. As they turned towards the door it slammed open. In ran a lanky boy who was panting from his impromptu exercise.

"What's got you in such a hurry?" questioned the pink haired boy with glasses.

"They…gasp…finally. Made their decision!" He exclaimed through his gasping for air.

Everyone in the room froze. Some looked worried others hide it behind a blank mask. The whispering started all throughout the room but was silenced by the shutting of a book. All turned towards the short albino boy sitting by the fireplace. He turned his cold eyes onto the lanky boy.

"What have they decided?" He stated quietly with hardly any emotion shown.

The lanky boy who had finally caught his breath grimaced.

"They concluded the school will not be functioning anymore…" He paused to grimace once more. "They have decided to close the school."

Gasps went through out the room. So people began to angrily raise their voices at him. Others like the twins looked to each other in worry. This school had been their only home. Half the students were orphans who were found to have magic and took in. It was partially why the school had been having difficulties to begin with. It was an orphanage as much as a place to learn. After all children with no family but magic were dangerous to be left alone.

Half the population of the school was even just that. They were found wondering around with amnesia or no clue what happened to their families. Their memories didn't connect to the present or there was no record of them existing to begin with. It was half the reason the school had started. The owner of the school and founder had lost everything to he-who-must-not-be-named and understood what the children were going through. But the amount of money even he had could not keep the school going.

"Everyone calm down. We knew this was bound to happen. The headmaster was rich from what his family left him but he couldn't sustain us on his own." The albino stated letting it sink in. "Now then you probably didn't stay long enough to hear what will happen to us, did you?"

He gave the lanky boy a scathing look, who then gave a sheepish shrug. A few kids face palmed at him while others shakes their heads at him.

"It is alright I believe I can shed a little light on this." Came the voice of the headmaster. An ancient man walked into the room with a smile upon his face. One of the children offered their chair which he gladly took.

"As has been stated I may have the money to care for you and the school but it is dwindling. I had hopped beyond hope that someone would see my ideals and your situations but no one did. And so I with failing health can't keep functioning as care taker and teacher. It wouldn't be fair to you children that need my constant attention and aid." He bowed his head in apologist manner towards the children. "But after talking to the Ministry of Magic and other magical schools throughout Europe I have found schools for each and every one of you. I assure you those who are siblings will be kept together and those that I saw as forming such bonds and being close to each other will be placed in the same schools. The headmasters have assured me that some of you already have families interested in adopting you. While the other children will be hopefully placed into new homes throughout your school years. For those who can't find people to foster and/or adopt them I will be still keeping the dorms open for you to spend your summers here. But sadly I will not be able to take in anymore children to aid. I see all you as my family and I hope beyond hope that you will be able to find happiness even after this heart breaking separation."

He bowed his head once more out of tiredness and apology. Many of the children came up to the ancient man and hugged him openingly crying their eyes out.

"Headmaster you don't have to apologize. As I said we knew that this day would probably come. You have taken good care of us to the best of your ability." Said the albino.

"Yeah gramps we all see you as family too. We won't forget your kindness." Stated a boy with black hair and blue eyes.

A young looking blonde boy walked over and patted him on the head.

"I love you gramps. And we will all take good care of those we end up with." Said the blonde.

The ancient man saw the determined looks in the older children's eyes and he smiled. Then replying to the boy.

"Yes, I do believe all of you will do just fine." His eyes twinkled. "Especially you my boy. You are the closet child to me and have similar ideals. IF only you were older." The old man patted the blonde on his head. "I do truly believe you will take good care of our family at your new school. I wish you all the best. Take care of them…Wonderweiss."

 **(Ichigo POV)**

So upon finding out that everyone went behind my back I got royally pissed off and then just deflated. I was stuck and I knew it. Should have known that I would end up going to hell in a hand basket no matter what I do.

 **(That was a splendid metaphor Ichigo.)**

(He's slowly starting to use that brilliant brain of his, isn't he. Well I quizzing him in his dreams and free time is helping. After all the heir to Ravenclaw can't be dull witted.)

I sighed for the hundredth time it felt like. The cause being Muramasa had apparently decided to latch onto Alice as he stated "She was the only one in my head with a brain", a really weird way of wording of course. Besides that he seems to have taken me thanking him and appreciating him as a sign that I was a better master then his old one and proceeding to ignore Shiro as much as possible to instead cling to me.

My life is so hard.

Anyway soon after the whole Captain meeting all those who had been chosen were gathered. There was questions involved.

"Ichigo please tell me why Orihime, Mizuiro, your sister Yuzu, yourself, and I were designated in the documents as affiliated or part of the Shiba clan." Uryu stated as he glared at me.

"Yeah actually I was wondering about that too." Mizuiro chimed in.

I sighed once more.

"Well it went like this…"

 _(Flashback)_

After getting the letter from Kukaku I was now sitting in her home waiting for her to show up to talk to me. Of course Ganju was already in the room annoying me.

"So I hear that sister wants to talk about something with ya. What exactly did ya do Ichi?" Ganju questioned me with a teasing manner his face way to close to mine. "What did ya do to upset sis."

I glared at him and Shiro chose this time to show up and kick him in the face.

"Haven't cha ever heard of personal face ya stupid gorilla. King don't need ya getting all up and personal with that ugly mug a yours." Shiro stated as he started a brawl with Ganju.

Of course Ganju was happy with this cause that was what he was aiming for the whole freakin time. So while I waited Ganju and Shiro fought it out. Then it suddenly ended when Kukaku walked in and hit them both over the head. Finally she is here. So while she settled down and relaxed Shiro came over to cling to me and whine about how mean she was. Grim had none of it and started to maul his face off. Seriously what's with Grim and mauling Shiro? Hmm maybe I should ask him. I continued to watch them and then smirked. Turning to Kukaku to get this done after watching in amusement. After all it was too much fun to watch Shiro and Grim's interaction. I did notice a similar smirk on Kukaku's face as I turned around. Hmm maybe we really are related.

"So then what's this about being a part of the Shiba clan?" I began.

This got the attention of the others in the room. Grim stopped mauling Shiro and ran over to plop down on my lap. Shiro sat next to me and Ganju's mouth just dropped.

"Sis what is he talking about. I know he looks a lot like Kaien but ya got to realize that don't make him a Shiba!" Ganju shouted out. This proceeded to get him hit over the head and told to be quiet. He sat down and waited. Kukaku turned to look at me and smiled.

"Ganju it actually does because Isshin Kurosaki, his father, is actually Isshin Shiba. Who was the original head of the family before he ran off and put Kaien in the place of head. Isshin is our relative and from the main branch meaning Ichigo is in fact the true heir to our family and next head." Kukaku explained.

Ganju's jaw dropped and Grim looked up at me with a tilted head seeming to ask "What's going on?". I shrugged at him and petted his head. Ganju recovered.

"So wait that means me and Ichi are cousins or something like that?" Ganju asked.

Kukaku nodded.

"Yes he would be like our 3rd cousin. Same with his twin sisters."

"So we have more family hell yeah! Ichi ya got ta let me meet your sisters and ma." Ganju shouted overly excited. I blinked and tilted my head down.

Grim growled and went after Ganju this time.

"What the hell! Why is your flea bitten OUCHY mongrel attack YELP me!"

Shiro actually pulled Grim off and plopped him in my lap. He then stood angrily over Ganju.

"Dontcha bring our ma up! It's a sore spot for Kuro. She died protecting him and ain't around anymore. So be a decent sort and don't bring it up a again." Shiro stated as he glared with a maniacal smile appearing on his face. "I hate ya rain as much as everyone else does and don't want to see it a rain. Now that I can protect Kuro ya ain't going to make him cry! Heck ain't no one gonna make him cry again or they will be a answering to me."

Behind him on my lap Grim made a growl that seemed to say "Finally we agree on something." Shiro walked over to me. I was kind of shocked by Shiro doing that.

 **We already told you this. All we want to do is protect you. Shiro is probably just the more violent out of us when it comes to you. After all I did shut him away from you for a long time. Now that he is in a place that he can actually do it he will protect you.**

 **Yeah! Shiro always tried to take over to protect you. He may be insane but that's just who he is.**

 **Tensa let's not get a head of ourselves. After all he still needs to be watched for his hollow tendencies and being insane…very insane.**

(Thanks guys.)

 **(Oh my this is so heartwarming. The dynamics of your spirits is just so interesting Ichigo.)**

I rolled my eyes. Their goes Muramasa breaking up the moment. But I did lift my head and hug Shiro to his shock, with a small smile on my face. Grim growled but didn't maul him for once. Interesting.

Ganju watched the whole thing and started to have a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry I didn't know about ya know…." He trailed off scratching the back of his head.

I nodded at him.

"You didn't know I won't hold it against you and Shiro and Grim did over react." I told him. Grim growling indignation and Shiro pouting at my words.

Clapping her hands as if to say that is over with Kukaku grinned at me.

"So then. You are the rightful heir for the position and if we get you into the head of the family seat that means we gain back our position as the Shiba Noble clan. Meaning you gain backing and position in soul society. It would be perfect for when your human body gives out you know. Meaning Central 46 and others with beef with you will have a harder time bringing it up." She grinned at Ichigo with a mischief look in her eyes. Strangely the whole group gained a similar glint to their eyes. Oh the fun we could have with this.

I paused as I thought about something.

"Kukaku is there a way to add people under my protection as the Shiba head if I take it." I questioned her.

In reply she smirked seeming to catch onto my train of thought.

"Yes, basically you make them retainers or adopt them into the family. So then no one can mess with them without messing with the great Shiba clan and having to deal with our alliance that come back into effect and also having to deal with the head of the family for going after the family." She explained.

I smirked.

"What about living people?" I questioned.

"They would be under your protection and then join the family when they passed on." She smirked at me as she stated this.

"Perfect I accept the position as head. I will begin my training as soon as I can but first I have a list of new family members." I wolfishly grinned.

 _(End Flashback)_

"And that's what happened. I added all my friends that needed protection into the Shiba family. It was extra backing so that no one could go after Uryu after all he is also techniquely my family already. Orihime, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, and so on were added as well. So that no one could go after them as humans who had powers. It basically is another layer protecting you guys from being attacked or getting in trouble cause they have to not just deal with me and my allies now but the whole Shiba noble clan." I finished my explanation to them.

"You really are more intelligent then you let on." Uryu said in amusement.

"I have family again yeah! Thank you so much Ichigo!" Orihime stated as she hugged me.

Mizuiro looked amused.

"If anything I am touched. It also means in the afterlife we have a place to go after death." He rationalized. I grinned at them.

"Exactly. And once I get them all to know your spirit energy they will be able to find you after you die even if you forget. You guys are stuck with me even after death."

"So then moving on. What school will we be going to." Uryu questioned.

"From what I learned it's a school called Hogwarts. We will be going for school after we complete school here. It'll be in Europe. Those who can keep up with the cramming will be placed in higher grades while others will be put in to grades were they can cope. So far from Kisuke's analyzation Uryu, Toshiru, Shuhei, Mizuiro, Shiro, and me seem to be able to pull of being in third year. Riruka, Orihime, Rukia, Chad, and Yukio can pull of 2nd years. Finally Yuzu, Hanataro, Jinta, Nel, Ururu, and Yachiru will be in 1st year." I explained. "There will be a wizard coming to get us soon to go shopping for our books and such. Hopefully the keys I received from grandma will work and we will be able to get into the vaults which according to her should have plenty in them. Apparently we have to do a legimacy spell to be able to use the keys. But Toshiro's vault should have plenty to cover the soul reapers and my and Shiro's should have plenty as well. Also I have another key which was in Granma Alice's things. It's for the Kurosaki family…apparently I get a mansion as well but that's not important."

Everyone freaked out at the last bit.

"A mansion isn't important are you crazy!" Riruka exclaimed.

I shrugged.

"I have a house already but the mansion would be good to keep us at when it's the winter break for school so we don't have to come all the way back here."

The conversation continued on for a while as we got ready to prepare for our trip.

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Naïve:** **So here's the next chapter. Sorry it was late. But yeah! You find out about the other transfers and about how the meeting to become the Shiba clan leader went. Also you got to see everyone reactions and learn their years.**

 **Next time:** "So I really do have a mansion." "This place is called Diagon alley?" "I have never meet a twin soul before this will be tricky." "Hey are you all right you almost got hit there." "Do you want to be my friend?"


End file.
